Sweeney Todd & The Demon Children of Fleet Street
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: After being abused by her foster family, Keena runs away. She finds herself being rescued by Antony from her faveroute movie Sweeney Todd, with her friend Jenny. Can they save everyone and put things right or will it end the same way for them too?
1. Chap 1: Keena

**Ok, I've only seen bits of the movie, but I've still became obsessed with it, so I'm going to write about what I have seen and get the DVD, which should be soon. I only own the story line and the obvious characters. Enjoy!**

**Keena has nothing to live for anymore. Her friends are safe and well with there adoptive parents, and her parents want her dead. After being beaten half to death she runs away to find herself on old Fleet Street in Victorian London with her friends.**

**Sweeney Todd and The Demon Children of Fleet Street**

(Chap 1: Keena)

Keena looked nervously at the clock as it struck three. The school bell wrung as a signal, to the other students, of freedom, but to Keena, it was a signal of doom. Hell was coming and she knew it. Tonight would be the night her parents would kill her. Tomorrow she would be missing and per parents moved away. Maybe on the same day, if not, days later her broken, splintered, bloody body would be discovered. The teachers would be relieved that they would have one less student to teach. The students would be glad to see the back of a freak like her. Her best friends Jenny and J would miss her a bit, but would be too preoccupied with there new family to really care.

She walked slowly through the corridors of the school, being punched, tripped and laughed at by many others who passed her. She often wandered if they would be so cruel if they knew of what was about to happen. Would they be so hateful if they where given the chance to understand her? Keena had skin as pale and white as paper. Her black hair had a single red streak going down the left side, her hair was shoulder length and messy. Her eyes where cola-black. Her eyes thickly underlined with black eyeliner. She took off her black and red glasses and placed them in her case.

She looked as the sun set behind her house. A shiver went down her spine as she went in. Sure enough they where there. One had a belt in hand another had a knife. She didn't see who was her mother or father, she just saw figures in the shadows. She didn't mind it so much in the dark. Darkness was her friend

"Grab her." said a female voice. Her mother.

She was drunk. Keena could tell by how she was speaking and the room stunk of alcohol. The two pinned her down. Her mother slashed furiously at her, mainly cutting her wrists and arms. Her father whipped the belt across Keena's stomach, then pushed her over and whipped her back. Her mother continued to slash ah Keena's back and legs. Her father must have gotten hold of his mallet, because she felt the impact of solid wood against her body. It caused more bleeding and absolute agony, but no bones where broke.

Her dad picked Keena up by the hair. She ignored the pain she was in, grabbed his hand and squeezed it, causing his grip to loosen and kicked him. She had left to door open so she ran. She ran until she could hardly walk. She fell, but instead of hitting the floor, she fell further and before she could open her eyes she was plunged into deep, dark, freezing water. She tried to move but she couldn't. She saw something above her. Someone was swimming towards her. She tried to hold her breath, but the cold wouldn't allow it. The water was suffocating her. Constricting her. She couldn't hold on any longer and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keena suddenly found herself heating up. Getting warmer and warmer until it was almost unbearable. She shook around a bit, but yelped in pain. She opened her eyes but could not see. She jumped as something cold met her forehead, but winced in pain again as she tried to move. She managed to sit up but found herself in agony again. She blinked as her vision returned.

She was on a room on some sort of ship. She looked beside her to see who was, unmistakably, Sweeney Todd. She had seen the movie millions of times despite being 14, as many wouldn't allow it if it where up to someone else. He looked just like he had at the start of the movie. His hair was a ratty mess, as usual. His skin was deathly pale, but her skin was the same if not paler. Antony was beside him, a wet cloth in his hand.

"Calm down. Your safe now." Antony spoke.

"I must go. I will see you later Antony." Sweeney took his coat and left.

"There was another you where found with. Is she your friend?" Antony motioned to a young girl who was dressed in a white sun-dress. She had dirty-blonde hair and rosy-pink skin.

"Jenny!" Keena gasped. "What happened?"

"We found your friend on some timber from a ship wreck or something. She doesn't seem to remember what happened or how she got there. Are you aware of what happened?"

"Our families had been killed in the fire. We where heading out to see. We didn't have a specific place we wanted to go, we just didn't want to be sent to the work house. I guess I'll just get off at Lon…. Where your stopping next." Keena wasn't always a good liar, unless it was really needed, luckily Antony believed her.

"Good… well you get some rest. I will see you later tomorrow." and with that Antony left.

**Sorry if it's a bit lame, but I'm not very good at starting stories. Please Read and Review. What did you like what didn't you like?**


	2. Chap 2: Whistle Down the London Wind

**Here's the next piece of the story. Does everyone think that the name fits the story. Please tell me in your review. I have added a few lines from the stage show so don't get too confused ok. Anyway here it is. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Whistle Down the London Wind)

Keena was surprised to find that both she and Jenny had a suitcase each… or rather, Keena's was a holdall, and they both had a messenger bag. Keena had only been on the ship for less than a week and already she wanted couldn't wait to get her feet on the solid land.

Keena and Jenny looked out over the sea as they neared London. Sweeney stood beside Keena, eyes fixed on the bridge which was rising to let the ship through. The girls had come to know the man as a, somewhat, friend, even though he didn't seem too comfortable around them, or they around him.

Jenny was wearing an old, navy-blue corseted dress that was found in her suitcase. She has warn this a few times whilst pretending to be a ghost on Halloween and other fancy-dress parties. Her shoes where plane white flats. Both girls wanted to blend in if they could, and Jenny's dress was much better than her white, lacy vest-top and denim skirt and Ugg Boots. Keena was wearing something similar to Sweeney. She had a white shirt and black trousers, but instead of a black waistcoat she had an under-bust-corset-style belt. Similar to Sweeney again she had black, fingerless gloves. The only thing she had to cover her feet where her black boots which quite often gave her blisters. She also had a leather jacket.

A few buttons where undone on her shirt to reveal a pendant shaped like a black rose. The flower opened to reveal a photo of her real parents. The ones who abused her weren't her real parents. Just an abusive foster family. She was told her real parents had been killed when she was hardly two weeks old. She, apparently, had an older sister, where she was Keena did not know.

"Where will you girls go? You've never been to London before." Sweeney stated, looking to Keena.

Keena and Jenny had told him how they've always wanted to go to London. Jenny had been once not long ago, but he wasn't told that because that was in the future. They didn't know how different London would be now. They told him they lived in Newcastle, which they sort of did. Where they lived was called Tynemouth, but it wouldn't be called that for a few more years, but they never told him much about it, encase they mentioned something that wouldn't be there yet.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll have to find someone who will look after us." Jenny said hopefully, looking at Sweeney but avoiding his eyes.

"Or live on the streets… until the police find out and send us to the work house." Keena spoke, her eyes never left the site of London ahead. Her thoughts where interrupted by Antony.

_Antony:_

_I have sailed the world_

_beheld its wonders_

_from the Dardanelles,_

_to the mountains of Peru,_

_But there's no place like London!_

_Sweeney:_

_No there's no place like London_...

"Mr. Todd?" Antony looked at Sweeney.

"You are young… life has been kind to you… you will learn." Sweeney half-sung that line."'Tis here we go our separate ways. Farewell Antony. I will not soon forget the good ship bountiful, nor the young man who saved my life."

"There's no cause to thank me for that, sir. It would have been a poor Christian indeed who would have spotted you pinching and tossing on that raft and not given the alarm." Antony spoke with genuine modesty.

"There's many a Christian would've done just that and not lost a winks sleep over it either." Sweeney shook his head. He sung again.

_Sweeney:_

_There's a whole in the world like a great black pit_

_and the vermin of the world inhabit it_

_and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spi__t_

_and it goes by the name of London._

Keena decided to continue the song when he didn't. although she never thought she was terrible singer she felt that the song had to be finished, or they'd never get to London.

_Keena__:_

_At the top of the hole sit the privileged few_

_Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo_

_turning beauty to filth and greed..._

_Keena and Sweeney:_

_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders__,_

_for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru_

_but there's no place like London!_

Sweeney looked suspiciously as Keena who shot him a nervous smile before realising they could now leave the ship and took off. Once she was off she waited for Jenny and Sweeney. He looked a little spooked. Haunted by the very place he was standing.

"Is everything alright?" Jenny asked him. Antony looked at her, he was about to say the same thing.

"Mr. Todd?" Antony asked.

"I beg your indulgence, Antony. My mind is far from easy. For in the once familiar streets I feel… shadows… everywhere." Sweeney looked around before glancing at the girls and back to the young sailor.

"Shadows, sir?" the boy looked confused.

"I think he means ghosts." Keena spoke up, hating the deathly silence of the cobblestone street. Sweeney just nodded. He walked past her, lost in thought.

_Sweeney:_

_There was a barber and his wife  
__and she was beautiful...  
__a foolish barber and his wife.  
__She was his reason for his life...  
__and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous.  
__And he was... naive.  
__There was another man who saw  
__that she was beautiful...  
__A payas vulture of the law  
__who, with a gesture of his claw  
__removed the barber from his plate!  
__And there was nothing but to wait!  
__And she would fall!  
__So soft!  
__So young!  
__So lost and oh so beautiful!_

Keena and Jenny found there eyes swimming with tears. They had cried a bit when they saw the movie, but listening to the song in real life, in person, made it all the more devastating.

"You two." Sweeney turned to the girls. Jenna was a little frightened of him still and hid slightly behind Keena. "If you tell anyone of this then so help me, your lives won't be worth living." he threatened, yet he still seemed pretty calm.

"My life already is." Keena muttered as she turned around. Sweeney thought he heard her say something, but shook it off.

"And the lady sir, did she Sercombe?" Antony asked, a little later than he should.

"Oh, that was many years ago. I doubt if anyone would know… I must thank you Antony. If you hadn't found me, I would be drifting at sea still." He turned to Antony again.

"May I see you again?" Antony asked.

"If you whish, you may find me. But around Fleet street, I wouldn't wander." Sweeney stood and looked at the lightless, lifeless street behind the girls.

"Then until then, my friend." Antony put out his hand, but Sweeney just walked past the girls and into the dark streets. The girls nodded by to Antony and followed him.

_Sweeney, Keena and Jenny:_

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_and it's filled with people who are filled with shit!_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it!_

They set off. There where tonnes of homeless people lying on the streets. One was whispering a cry for help and grabbed Jenny's dress. She kicked the man off of her and ran to Keena, crying.

"Keena, I'm scared. I wanna go home." She whimpered slightly. Jenny was tough normally, but when it came to weirs stuff, like ghosts (or time travelling) she's easily scared. Normally she'd take the mickey out of Keena because she believes in all that 'supernatural rubbish' as she puts it. _'Maybe she she'll believe me now' Keena thought._

"It's ok… but you have to realise that this is real. This is also our chance to change what happens. We can change history… Mr. Todd seems to trust us. We can make this how it was meant to be." Keena said. Hugging her friend.

"Maybe that's why we're here… we know how it should end."

Keena nodded. She hated seeing her friend like this. She thought of a song she could sing, but before she could open her mouth, a man bumped into her and took her by the wrist.

"Hey!" Keena gasped.

The man pushed her unto a wall. He was drunk to the gills. She could smell the alcohol in his breath easily. He started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, trying to undo them. Keena was about to yell when he held up his knife. She shut her mouth. Jenny noticed what was happening and went to get Sweeney. By the time they had gotten back the man had only undone a few of the buttons, and had realised that he had to undo the corset belt.

"Oy!" Jenny yelled. The man turned and held his knife to Keena's chest. "Oh, shit." she turned to see Sweeney had disappeared.

The man smirked. He had let his guard down. Just then Sweeney came from over a wall and grabbed the knife, but not before the man could give Keena a small cut on her forehead. The man saw he was beaten and ran. Keena quickly done her top back up.

"Are you alright?" Sweeney spotted her coat lying on the floor and handed it to her.

"I'm fine… lets go before we meet anymore nutters." she mumbled, but so he could hear.

Jenny clung to her and sobbed. Keena knew what to sing…

_Keena:_

_Whistle down the wind, let your voices carry.  
Drown out all the rain, light a patch of darkness  
Treacherous and scary._

_Howl at the stars, whisper when your sleeping.  
I'll be there to hold you, I'll be there to stop  
The chills and all the weeping._

_Make it clear and strong, so the whole night long  
Every signal that you send, until the very end,  
I will not abandon you my precious friend._

_So try and stem the tide, then you'll raise a banner._

_Send a flare up in the sky, try to burn a torch  
And try to build a bonfire.  
Every signal that you send, until the very end, I'm there._

_So whistle down the wind, for I have always been right there._

_right there._

_Howl at the stars, whisper when your sleeping,  
I'll be there to hold you, I'll be there to stop,  
The chills and all the weeping._

_Make it clear and strong, so the whole night long.  
Every signal that you send, until the very end  
I will not abandon you my precious friend._

_So try and stem the tide, then you'll raise a banner.  
Send a flare up in the sky, try to burn a torch  
And try to build a bonfire_

_Every signal that you send, until the very end, I'm there._

_So whistle down the wind, for I have always been... right there!_

**If you've never head the song before or want to and stuff here's what you can find it on you tube if you search Whistle Down the Wind. ****Enjoy! Plz tell me what you think of this.**


	3. Chap 3: Worst pies in London

Before anyone asks, I have now seen the entire movie, and loved it, but I whish it hadn't ended like it had. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

(Chap 3: Worst Pies in London)

"You're a great singer Keena." Jenny beamed at her friend.

"No I'm not. I couldn't sing to save my life… or anyone else's." Keena muttered the last bit.

"Well she's right." Sweeney spoke from in front of the girls. "Your better than you take yourself for."

"Um…. Thanks Mr. Todd." Keena seemed to feel a small surge of confidence run through her.

They all watched as they rounded the corner and set there eyes upon Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie shop. The girls where so busy searing at the shop that they hadn't noticed Sweeney walk up to the shop and had to run to catch up with him, almost getting ran over by a horse and cart. They stopped behind him just as it looked like he was about to run out of the shop.

"Customers!" Mrs. Lovett gasped before dragging Sweeney, Jenna and Keena into the shop.

_Mrs. Lovett:  
A customer!  
Wait! What's yer rush? What's yer hurry?  
You gave me such a--  
Fright. I thought you was a ghost._

_Half a minute, can'tcher?  
Sit! Sit ye down!  
Sit!  
All I meant is that I  
Haven't seen a customer for weeks.  
Did you come here for a pie, sir?  
Do forgive me if my head's a little vague--  
Ugh!  
What is that?  
But you'd think we had the plague--  
From the way that people--  
keep avoiding--  
No you don't!_

Keena cringed when she smashed a bug in the flour she was using.

_Heaven knows I try, sir!  
But there's no one comes in even to inhale--  
Right you are, sir. would you like a drop of ale?_

_Mind you, I can't hardly blame them  
These are probably the worst pies in London,  
I know why nobody cares to take them--  
I should know,  
I make them.  
But good? No,  
The worst pies in London--  
Even that's polite.  
The worst pies in London--  
If you doubt it take a bite._

Sweeney bit into a pie, as did Keena and Jenny, they where always curious as to exactly how they tasted. Keena's face said the exact same thing Sweeney's did, but Jenny threw up all over the floor.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it dreary." Mrs Lovett said before continuing.

_Mrs. Lovett:  
Is that just, disgusting?  
You have to concede it.  
It's nothing but crusting--  
Here drink this, you'll need it--  
The worst pies in London--_

_And no wonder with the price of meat  
What it is  
when you get it.  
Never thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was a treat  
Finding poor  
Animals  
Wot are dying in the street._

_Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop,  
Does a business, but I notice something weird--  
Lately, all her neighbors' cats have disappeared.  
Have to hand it to her--  
Wot I calls  
Enterprise,  
Popping pussies into pies._

Sweeney, who had pointed out his finger, trying to say something, seemed disturbed by what she had said and put his hand back down.

_Wouldn't do in my shop--  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick.  
And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick.  
_

Keena and Sweeney looked at each other as if to say 'she's bloody crazy'. They looked at the pies as cockroaches crawled out of them.

_No denying times is hard, sir--  
Even harder than  
The worst pies in London.  
Only lard and nothing more--  
Is that just revolting?  
All greasy and gritty,  
It looks like it's molting,  
And tastes like--  
Well, pity  
A woman alone  
With limited wind  
And the worst pies in London!_

_Ah sir,  
Times is hard. Times is hard._

When she finished singing she squished another roach with her roiling pin and looked at the three people at the table. Jenny was throwing up into a bucket she had found under the table and Sweeney and Keena where making gagging noises having drank a bit of the ale. The man reached for the mug of ale again, but Mrs. Lovett stopped him.

"Trust me drearys. It'll take allot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me. I'll get you's a nice tumbler o gin, ey? Your friend might need a lie down." Mrs. Lovett said, motioning to Jenny before going into the living room.

Keena saw Sweeney pause to look up the steps. She did the same. She felt hypnotised, compelled to go up into the next room. She put her foot on the first step but her trance was broken when Sweeney shook her shoulder.

"Something wrong Keena?" He looked at her with mild concern, which was still strange. Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, worried about a 14 year old girl he hardly knows, and, even if it is a little, she know him because she asked questions. Too may for Sweeney's liking half the time.

"You know how you mentioned ghosts… And on the ship I said I've seen them?" She said, only taking her eyes away from the steps for a few seconds to see him nod. "Well I think I just felt one… up there…" She tore her eyes away, not wanting to stand in the place of that haunted feeling any longer.

As the man and teen entered the other room they where handed a glass of gin each. It started to pour with rain.

"There's a few rooms up there, right? If times are so hard, why not rent them out?" Sweeney said as he sat beside Keena on a sofa. Keena smiled, feeling much better after a few swigs of the gin.

"Up there? No, I won't go near it… people thing it's haunted." Mrs. Lovett said, sitting on a chare.

"Haunted?" Sweeney asked, taking a sip of the gin.

"Thought I felt somethin' up there." Keena commented.

"You would." Jenny replied.

"Too shay." The girls giggled. Keena handing over what was left of her gin to Jenny.

"And who's to say there wrong. You see years ago, somethin' happened up there. Somethin' not very nice."

_Mrs. Lovett:_

_There was barber and his wife,_

_And he was beautiful._

_A proper artist with a knife,_

_But they transported him for life,_

_And he was beautiful_

"Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker." She said.

"What was his crime." Keena asked, ignoring the look she got from Sweeney.

"Foolishness." Mer. Lovett replied.

_He had this wife, you see,  
Pretty little thing.  
Silly little nit  
Had her chance for the moon on a string--  
Poor thing, poor thing._

__

There was this judge you see

Wanted her like mad

Everyday he'd send her a flower.

Bud did she come down from her tower?

Sat up there and sobbed by the hour.

Poor fool.  
Ah, but there was worse yet to come--  
Poor thing.

_Well, Beadle calls on her, all polite,  
Poor thing, poor thing.  
The judge, he tells her, is all contrite,  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight,  
She must come straight to his house tonight!  
Poor thing, poor thing._

_Of course, when she goes there,  
Poor thing, poor thing,  
They're havin' this ball all in masks.  
There's no one she knows there,  
Poor dear, poor thing,  
She wanders tormented, and drinks,  
Poor thing.  
The judge has repented, she thinks,  
Poor thing.  
"Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" she was there, all right--  
Only not so contrite!  
She wasn't no match for such craft, you see,  
And everone thought it so droll.  
They figured she had to be daft, you see,  
So all of 'em stood there and laughed, you see.  
Poor soul!  
Poor thing!_

"NO!" Sweeney stood up and yelled. Everyone but Keena, jumped. Keena just glared daggers at the floor, fists clenched so tightly she started to draw a little bit of blood. She felt anger, maybe even greater than Sweeney's, build up inside her. Why she didn't know. "Would no one have mercy on her?"

"If I had been there they wouldn't live long enough to be sorry." Jenny spoke up. The two girls nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure if we would have killed them… maybe if we had a knife or something. Anyway, it wouldn't have been the first time someone's messed with us or our friends and totally regretted it… long story. Never mind." Keena shook off the looks from the two adults.

"So it is you… Benjamin Barker?" Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe it.

"Where is Lucy… where is my wife?"

"She poisoned herself. Arsenic, from the Apothecary 'round the corner. Tried to stop her… but she wouldn't listen to me… and 'e's got ya daughter."

"He… Judge Turpin?" Sweeney seemed calm, but the girls knew better.

"Adopted her. Like is own."

"For fifteen years, I've sweated in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child." Sweeney stood up and took off his coat.

"Well I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker." Mrs. Lovett spoke as she stood.

"No!" Sweeney spoke firmly. "Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge." He said firmly.

"Well, Mr. Todd. I have something to show ya, but first, what should we about those two?" Mrs. Lovett motioned to Keena and Jenny.

"We could work in the shop for you." Jenny suggested.

"And how can I pay you? As you might 'ave noticed, business 'aint exactly brilliant." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Well… we do need a place to stay." Keena said, then looked at Sweeney. "If you don't mind either Mr. Todd." She figured that he may be a bit sick of them after spending the week or so at sea.

"I'm fine with it so long as you stay out of my way." he mumbled.

"Corse. And what where yer names again?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"I'm Keena."

"Jenny." they replied.

"Alright. Jenny there's another room down here, you can sleep in there. Keena, upstairs there are three doors. The first one is the old barber shop. The next is Mr. T's room. The third one at the end you can stay in. That alright Mr. T?" Mrs Lovett turned to Sweeney.

"As long as she's quiet… fine."

**I'm not sure how long I've spent on this, but I hope I get some reviews soon. Please if your reading this, review. Anyway look out for the next chapter ok.**


	4. Chap 4: Insane

**Please. Will ANYONE send me a review. I'm determined to finish this, so if I do and I don't have any reviews I'll wait until I do before making a sequel. If ya want a sequel you have to review. Enjoy!**

(Chap 4: Insane)

Keena looked around. She saw a doctor kneeling beside her. She was lying on a hard, wooden floor.

"Keena. Keena, are you alright?" The doctor said. He was about 80 years old, with gray hair and a big moustache.

"What? Where am I? Where's Mr. Todd?" Keena asked, confused. She had only sat in Mrs. Lovett's living room seconds ago.

"You home, in Harris's Hospital." Keena looked around in panic to find herself in a mental hospital… a Looney bin… a funny farm. "And your friend, Benjamin Barker is in the restraining room, which is where you're going now. We've tried to let you do what you want, but we can't if you insist on throwing yourself down the stairs." The doctor said as he motioned for two men, who grabbed her.

The men took her down to a dark room which was dimly lit by a single lamp between two beds with restraints which she was strapped into. All the way she was screaming. The men turned and left.

"No! You can't leave me in here. I'm not crazy! LET ME OUT!" She yelled.

"Shhhh." she heard someone say calmly. She looked beside her to see Sweeney in the other bed, strapped to it like she was. "It's ok. They won't listen, but at least I know your not mad, but they'll think your madder than they already do it you keep saying that." He said comfortingly. Somehow he managed to get out of the bonds and sit up.

"Mr. Todd, what can I do. We don't belong here. We have to get back to London. What about Turpin, Lucy your daughter. Where are they? Mrs. Lovett, Toby, Beadle?" Keena began to cry, Sweeney got up and let her out of the restraints. "Where's Jenny?"

"They where all let out… excepted that it was all there imagination. Said they weren't crazy anymore. There living there lives like nothing happened. Jenny told me to tell you. She was released the other night. I couldn't sleep as usual… didn't want to wake you. She also said she'll never forgive you. She wants to forget you… like nothing ever happened." Keena began to sob into her hands. "It's just you and me now."

"I'll never leave if you don't… Wait! No. This can't be real. This isn't Victorian England. This is where I came from… I have to get out of here. My parents will find me." She panicked and ran out of the room. She found an open window big enough for her to fit and jumped out.

No one seemed to notice her until she walked onto the path and in front of a skinny, blonde girl with darkly tanned skin. Tanya from her school. She was the one who bullied Keena the most. She looked around and noticed that everyone was the same. They where all her.

They made a big circle and began pushing her from one person to another, laughing and calling her names.

"What a freak." one of them said.

"Weirdo."

"Slut."

"fat bitch."

"Useless."

"Slag."

"Gothic freak."

"Suicidal Emo."

It was one thing after another. "No! No stop it! No I'm not." Keena repeated. Suddenly she found herself in an ally way. Two figures stood before her. Her foster parents. Without a word one took out a strait razor, but it wasn't an ordinary one. It was Sweeney's razor. Another took her by the neck and started to strangle her. Her mother, who had the blade, carved the words 'you will die' into her wrists.

"Keena." Her dad said. "Keena." He repeated, getting louder. "Keena!... Keena!... Keena!..." the more he said it, the less it sounded like him.

She felt a rush as she opened her eyes to find herself in some strange room. "Keena!?" She looked up to see a slightly worried looking Sweeney, sitting by the bed she was in.

"Mr. Todd?" She sat up. "What happened?" she asked. He put a hand on her forehead. She was feverishly hot and she was gasping for air, which was of no suprise to him since she hadn't taken a single breath for quite some time.

"You where so tired you fell asleep downstairs. Me, Jenny and Mrs. Lovett brought you up here. You where screaming in your sleep, woke me up. Suprised you didn't wake them down stairs. Nightmares?" he asked.

"Yea… I dreamed of my family, and this girl I knew from back home." She said. "It's nothing. I'm alright now." She said, expecting Sweeney to leave, but he didn't.

"Missing yer family?" He asked, much to her surprise.

"No…" she rolled up the sleeves of her top which she still ware. Her arms where covered in scars which looked like they had been infected before healing into a hideous line on her skin, and the cuts which she had been found with looked like they where about to crack open again. "My parents weren't the sort to look after themselves, let alone me. This is what I would get everyday… You thought I looked a mess when you first saw me. That's how I look on a good day… when my parent's are most drunk. Several times I've wound up in hospital."

She looked at Sweeney, who didn't know what to say. He felt sorry for Keena but wasn't sure if he should even show it, let alone how he would.

"Can't quite say I understand that." He said. "My parents where like me… back when I was Benjamin Barker. My father was a barber just like me… My mother worked with the Lovett's in the pie shop. I've known Nellie and her family since I was just a boy. Always lived a bit of a sheltered life… until I was sent away." He looked at Keena, not believing that he had told her.

"I won't tell anyone. Shouldn't we both be getting to sleep?" Keena asked.

"I hardly ever sleep. And whenever I do all I see is the prison walls… the hell I've lived in for all these years." He said, turning to leave.

Keena sighed as he closed the door. She didn't mind the room as it was. The wallpaper was black and purple and the ceiling was black too, mostly from dirt. She looked out of the window on the other side of her bed. She could see all over London from where she sat in her bed.

She lay, tossing and turning for hours until it was five in the morning. She got up and went down stairs. On the counter of the shop was a list of things that needed buying and a bag of money. The list hand things like shaving cream and stuff for Mr. Todd's barber shop and lard and flour for Mrs. Lovett. She remembered seeing shops that she could get the stuff from. She took the list and money and set off. She needed a walk anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got back she was surprised to see that no one had gotten up yet. She started to set everything up and making the dough for the pies. She had already made a few batches of pies and given Sweeney and Jenny there breakfast when Mrs. Lovett came into the kitchen.

"Oh, god!" She said, exasperated. "It's mornin' why didn't no body tell me. Oh! I've got some things I gotta get and breakfast made. Mr. T aint gonna be happy about this. You girls are awake why didn't you wake me up." Mrs. Lovett stormed in, panicking until she saw Keena making the pies and Jenny and Sweeney eating at the table in the corner (Keena managed to convince him to come down).

"Morning Mrs. Lovett. I woke up early and thought to give you a break." Keena explained.

"Oh… well… thank you Keena." she smiled at the girl, unsure of what to make of it. She was pulled out of her daze when Keena handed her some breakfast. "Thank you darlin'" she smiled. "You leave the clearing' up to me. Later we're goin' into town for a bit o a wander.

**Sorry if this is a little short but I want to leave the next song for the next chapter. Look out for the next chapter ok.**


	5. Chap 5: Piss and Ink

**Me: HOORAY! Thank you to LizzySkellington and NightsWeCantRemember for reviewing and I am trying to put more description into the story, but there are those who will get a bit board with it so I'm trying to play it both ways. And I'm not good with spelling or grammar but I'm getting better. Please will anyone who reads review this, it's not that bad (is it)**

**Sweeney: (to me) Why do you get so hyper because of one little review? (to you) I'm telling you, you can't understand a word she's saying when she's like this.**

**Me: Ignore him!… well, maybe I do talk a little quickly… Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Chap 5: Piss and Ink)

"He's here every Thursday. Italian, all the rage he is. Best barber in London they say." Mrs. Lovett said as she almost literally dragged Sweeney through the crowd. Keena and Jenny had been made to walk in front of him, knowing how perverted the men around there could be, and after what had happened the other day, it seemed he didn't want them out of his site.

"Bit of a squish, isn't it?" Jenny asked, linking arms with her 'cross-dressing' friend.

They where posing as cousins. Jenny was Sweeney's niece, and Keena pretended to be his daughter. Originally they where both meant to be sisters and Sweeney's nieces, but Keena and Jenny where the exact opposite to each other. Keena was pale-skinned with dark hair and eyes, and Jenny had rosy skin and long, curly blonde hair with blue eyes.

They stopped in front of a stage in the middle to the town square. The street was black with dirt and dust and ever dead rats and remains of rotting food. They all notice the Beadle, not too far away from them, talking to another family. Keena saw Sweeney reach for his razors and stood in front of him, putting her hand on him, as to stop

him.

"Oh, no you don't." she said. Sweeney gave her a threatening look, but she didn't move. She didn't even look away or put her hand down. "If you kill him in front of everyone you'll be sent to jail again… and besides, it's the judge your after… now put them away before someone sees." she said before turning back to the stage, not moving out of his way in case he decided to ignore her warning.

Seeing she was right he hid the razors again and faced the stage as a young boy came out from being the curtain, beating his drum, but another was with him. He was about 15, four years older than Toby, with long-ish brown hair and the cutest smile ever. _'Do I know him'_ Keena thought.

"Danny? Hey! Danny!" Keena called out, recognising the boy. Danny was the oldest in her year, one of the most popular boys in school and her first and only crush. He had gone missing for a god six months.

_Toby:_

_Ladies and gentlemen, _

_may I have you attention palease?_

"No!" Keena and Jenny yelled, causing others to laugh.

_Danny:_

_Do you wake every morning with shame and despair, _

_to discover your pillow is covered with hair?_

_What ought not to be there._

_Danny and Toby:_

_Well ladies and gentlemen_

_From now on you can waken at ease._

_You may never again have a worry or care,_

_I will show you a miracle marvellous, rare._

_Toby: _

_Gentleman you are about to see something brought back from the dead…_

_On the top of my head_

Everyone but Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett, laughed as Toby took off his had to reveal a thick mass of blonde hair. This was even funnier in real life.

_Danny and Toby: _

_T'was Pirellis Miracle Elixir,_

_That's what did the trick sir, _

_true sir, true._

_Was it Quick sir?_

_Did it in a tick sir,_

_Just like an elixir ought to do._

_Wanna buy a bottle Mr?_

_Only cost's a penny guaranteed._

_Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir?_

_You can have my oath sir, 'tis unique._

_Rub a minute_

_Stimulatin' in it?_

_Soon you'll have to thin it once a week._

_Jenny and Sweeney:_

_Pardon me ma'am , what's that awful stench?_

_Keena and Mer. Lovett:_

_Are we standing near an open trench? _

_Jenny, Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney and Keena:_

_Are we standing near an open trench?_

_Pardon me sir what's that awful stench?_

_Danny:_

_Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir_

_Anything what's slick sir, soon sprouts curls._

_Try Pirelli's, when they see how thick sir,_

_You can have you pick, sir, of the girls_

_Toby: _

_Wanna buy a bottle Misses?_

_Keena and Sweeney:_

_What is this_

_Mrs. Lovett and Jenny:_

_What is this?_

_Keena and Sweeney: _

_Smells like piss_

_Mrs. Lovett and Jenny;_

_Smells like… EW!_

_Keena and Sweeney:_

_Looks like piss_

_Mrs. Lovett and Jenny:_

_Wouldn't touch it if I whas you dear_

_Sweeney:_

_This is piss_

_Keena:_

_Piss with ink _

_Toby and Danny:_

_Let Pirelli's activate you roots sir_

_Sweeney:_

_Keep it off you boots sir_

_Keena: _

_Eats right though_

_Toby and Danny:_

_Yes, get Pirelli's,_

_Use a bottle of it,_

_Ladies seem to love it_

_Mrs. Lovvet and Jenny:_

_Flies do to_

Toby and Danny seemed to become terrified and ran off the stage as a man in the most ridiculous of clothes came from behind the drape.

"I am-a Adolfo Pirelli, the king-a of the-a barbers and-a barber of kings-e. a bonjorno, god day." He sung as he walked onto the stage. He spotted Keena. "I blow you a kiss." an he blew a kiss and winked at the young girl.

"Ew!" Keena gagged. Stuff the pies, him hitting on her was enough to make her sick for the rest of her life.

"And I, the so famous Pirelli, I whish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say, my elixir is piss… who says this?"

There was a long silence, much longer than in the movie. To the girl's surprise, Sweeney said nothing, just stood there like the rest of the crowd. Pirelli was satisfied that whoever it was had shut up and was about to leave, but Keena and Jenny called out.

"We do." They stood together and everyone stared at them.

"I do too." Danny went to stand beside the girls.

"I am Keena Todd, of Fleet Street. We and our friends here have each opened a bottle of you elixir and we have to say that it is nothing but an…" she paused, trying to remember what Sweeney had said in the movie. "Oh, yes. An arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink." Keena and her friends now stood on the stage, arms folded.

"And what could-a a slave boy-a and two-a little girlies possibly know-a about all of-a this grown up stuff?… even if-a one of you is-a a cute-a cross-dresser." He said, pinching Keena's cheek.

"Little, cute, cross-dressed, girlie." Keena grinded her teeth in anger and whacked his had away and tripped him up. "Never. Call. Me. That. AGAIN!" She screamed.

Keena couldn't believe what was going on. Pirelli actually got up and tried to kiss her, but was stopped by Sweeney.

"Leave my daughter alone." Sweeney growled.

"So-e, this is your daughter? And who might you be?" Pirelli spoke nervously.

"I am Mr Sweeney Todd, of Fleet street. And my daughter and niece have very good points and it was also I who also believes that this elixir of your is nothing but shit. Furthermore, I have dealt with no kings, but I wager that I could shave a cheek with 10 times more dexterity than any street conman. See these razors" he raised two of the silver blades. "I place them against five pounds. Do you except my challenge? Or will you reveal yourself as a sham?"

"Fine, but what about what I bet?" Mr. Pirelli's words caused Sweeney to frown. "If you win, I'll give you the five pounds without a complaint, but what if I win? I have no need for money, I have so much already." He boasted.

"What if you do win?" Sweeney raised his eyebrow. "Then what?"

"Not if-a. When. When I-a win… and when-a I win, I think-a your daughter would-a make a fine prize." Pirelli smirked. There was no way that Mr. Todd was going to beat him, but he wouldn't want to look like a fool in front of the whole street.

Sweeney looked at the floor in thought. Since she was pretending to be his daughter he couldn't make it look like he didn't care about her, it would surely get him hung, but if he decided to just walk away he may never open a barber shop again. But he was taken from his thoughts by Keena.

"Done. But on another condition. You have to let my friends Danny and Toby go free." she said.

"Toby stays. But-a Danny you can-a have. He's useless." Keena sighed. At least she tried.

"You better be careful, 'cause your butt is gonna be kicked into the next century." Keena grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the contest to end. Pirelli was too busy flirting and showing off his razors to Keena and singing about how it takes skill and love and passion: ect. to shave someone, and, in a huff, handed over the money.

"Why don't you girls go and get things set up back at the pie shop? Me and Mrs. Lovett have some things we need to get, and if you could, bring up the red chare and put it in my barber shop." Sweeney said to git girls, who nodded, headed for home, but where soon stopped me Danny.

"Thank you. Oh, my god, you have no idea what it's been like living with that man." Danny said, following the girls.

"No problem. How long have you been stuck here?" Keena asked, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Six months, I think. It took me a little while to realise where I am. So your living with Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd then." Danny stated.

"Yea." The girls nodded happily.

"You two remember how we got here?" He asked. The girls just shook there heads. "Me nether. I guess we're stuck here." he mumbled.

"I don't know. Maybe we are, or we might just have to change what happens. We can make it a good ending all round, then get home and I can die-" Keena's eyes went wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth. Did she really just say that?

"What!?… what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just being silly." Keena shook it off. Danny and Jenny bought what she said, but questioned her no further.

"This is amazing. We used to just imagine what it would be like to wander through these streets in this other time, and now, here we are. Walking through Victorian London… well I better leave. I bought there'll be much room left for little Toby, let alone me." Danny said, turning to leave.

"But where are you gonna go?" Jenny asked.

"Ill be fine. I'll find someone who needs help in some other shop somewhere. There are plenty of them on and around Fleet Street. I'll see you again. Don't you worry. See you later girls." he said.

"By." Keena said, touching Danny's shoulder.

"Oh, and Keena." Keena spun back round and Danny quickly but softly kissed her cheek before running off down another street.

Keena stood, frozen in utter shock. She looked like she was dead and standing up, but her body was filled with a mix of sparks and adventure and light lush melodies, everything that sums up love, flying around. Jenny stood, laughing at her friend, making her blush.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Please review ok. See you next time!**


	6. Chap 6: First Murder

**Here's the next one. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I'm thinking about making a sequel, so if you want one, review ok. Enjoy!**

(Chap 6: First Murder)

"Why does the Beadle not come?" Sweeney said, not really to Keena and Jenny, but they where the only ones there. The three of them where sharpening his razors. " 'Before the week is out', that's what he said."

"Erm… but, Mr. Todd, it's only Tuesday. You've got a good few days left. You can't be in too much of a rush." Sweeney glared at Keena and threw everything but his razor to the floor.

"Don't think I can't hear what your sayin from behind the door." Mrs. Lovett said as she came in.

Sweeney sat, twirling his straight razor when they heard the 'thump, thump, thump' of someone running up the stairs. Sweeney got up and hid behind the door when Antony burst into the room, but only saw the girls and Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh! Beg your pardon Mrs…?"

"Mrs. Lovett, sir." she mumbled.

"A pleasure ma'am." He turned to see Sweeney. "Mr. Todd. There's a girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl, and lonely but beautiful too-" Instead of how it was spoken in the movie, Antony spoke so fast they could hardly understand a word of his muttering.

"Slowdown son." Sweeney said, leading Antony to sit on the chair.

"Yes, sorry sir. This girl had a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then this morning she dropped this." he took out an old, black key. "Surely a sign that Joanna wants me to help her… that's her name. Joanna."

Jenny nudged Keena. This was a chance to change things. "Um, wasn't your daughter called Joanna, Mr. Todd?" Keena asked.

"Yes. She was." Sweeney nodded. "Who did you say her guardian was?"

"Judge Turpin."

"My daughter… I must get her back." Sweeney said, finally coming out of his comatose state.

"Oh… I was going to ask her to come away with me." Antony admitted. "That's why I came to see you. I was going to ask if she could stay here for an hour or two before a coach arrives so we can leave." Antony looked heartbroken. He didn't want to betray Sweeney, but he loved Joanna so much.

"I have an idea." Keena spoke up. Everyone's eyes where on her. She never felt comfortable in these situations. Normally she would be unable to speak, but she swallowed and continued. "If you bring her hear later, make sure someone sees you taking her. They'll work out where you've gone and it will lure Turpin here. When he gets here, well, Sweeney can get his revenge. Then we can work out what to do about you two love birds and Mr. Todd."

Everyone nodded in agreement. With that, Antony ran off.

"What do you suggest we do about this?" Sweeney turned to the teenaged girl.

"What do you mean?" Keena raised her eyebrow.

"He wants to take my daughter from me." Sweeney was getting angry, and she knew it.

"But she doesn't know you. I had an idea that she could stay here for a few months, get to know you. Once that time is over she can decide if or not she wishes to stay. Let her make the decision. God knows she needs it after being slave to someone like Turpin." She said.

"But she will go with Antony." he almost yelled. "I'll never see her again."

"Not exactly. I will suggest that if she goes with him she at lest visits and stays for a month, and holidays and stuff. You'll at lest be able to see your daughter now and then. Every one leaves home sometime or another, and most never visit there parents again. If you want to prove yourself as a good father you have to let her make a decision alone." Keena sighed to signal that she was finished with her speech.

Sweeney stood, thinking about what she had just said. She made sense. He nodded his head when Mrs. Lovett spoke up.

"Hello. What's he doin' here?" They all gathered round the window to see Pirelli and Toby making there way down the dirty, cobblestone street.

"Keep the boy down stairs." Sweeney mumbled to Mrs. Lovett. "Jenny, downstairs, Keena I want you to stay here with me."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Because it might look a bit suspicious of both of us are down there, leaving Mr. T all alone up here to do the work." Keena guessed. Jenny nodded and went down stairs.

When the door was knocked Keena opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. Todd." Pirelli said, smirking.

"Senior Pirelli." Sweeney nodded to the Italian.

"Call me Davy. Davy Collins' the name when it's not professional." Pirelli's voice changed to the accent of a Londoner. Of coarse he wasn't actually Italian at all. "And I'll have my £5 back if you don't mind, and your daughter, whish, of course she isn't, is she?" he turned to Todd, who looked weary of the man.

"How do you know. And why?"

"Because, you entered our little wager under false pretences, my friend. So that you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future, I'll be taking half your profits from herewith. Share and share alike. Mr. Benjamin Barker." Sweeney glared at Pirelli.

"Whether she's my daughter or not, your not taking Keena or anything from me." Sweeney almost growled, but Pirelli pulled Keena towards him and pun his arm around her waste. Keena wanted to scream, but that would only bring Toby up too early.

"I don't think you have much or a say in that. Yes, this'll do nicely…" He walked up to Sweeney as he had turned to face the window. "You don't remember me do you? Why should you? I was just a little nip you hired for a week sweeping up hair. But I remember these." He said, picking up a razor. "How could I ever forget you Mr. Barker. I used to sit right here."

He sat on a stool by the window, forcing Keena to sit on his lap, opening the razor and holding it to her throat so she wouldn't escape. "I'd dream of the day I could be a proper barber myself. You might say you was… inspiration to me." They watched Sweeney move away. "So, is we got ourselves a deal? Or should I run to me old pal, Beadle Bamford. What do you say to that, Mr. Sweeney Todd." Pirelli laughed, still keeping Keena tightly in his arms, blade to her neck.

Sweeney growled and hit Pirelli with the hot kettle from the stove. The fall caused Pirelli to make a deep cut down one side of Keena's face. She watched in fear as Sweeney kept hitting Pirelli with the pot. Keena kicked the razor from Pirelli's hand and opened a chest. They shoved the body in and quickly tried to clear away the blood, but more kept getting on the floor from the deep cut on Keena's head.

"You have an appointment-" Toby came in and saw the blood and the razor and then noticed the hand in the trunk. "You… you killed him." He looked at Keena. "And her. Come with me." Toby grabbed hold of Keena. " He won't get away with trying to kill you. The Beadle is just around the corner, lets go." He tried to pull the girl away, but became confused when she pulled him back into the shop.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Mr. Todd is my dad, he was only protecting me. Pirelli did this to me. He threatened to kill me if my dad didn't let him take me… and I thought you wouldn't have minded, after how he treated you…." She explained.

"Oh… he did say he wasn't going to take no for a answer, but I didn't think he would do something this bad… I'm sorry sir." He said to Sweeney. "I won't tell, I promise… but where will I go? I'm not going back to the work house." Toby said, shrinking at the thought.

"Well, maybe you should go see Mrs. Lovett. I'm sure she'd enjoy having a boy like you helping round the shop." Keena suggested. The boy nodded before running down the stairs. Just as Toby left, Pirelli burst out of the trunk.

Keena looked as Sweeney cut his throat. Blood spurted in all directions and he shook as he died. She looked in horror at the state. Pirelli had almost came to doing that to her. That could be her blood on the floor now if it hadn't been for Sweeney. That could be her body shaking with agony. It could be her eyes from which the light was leaving. It could be her who was dead on the bloodstained floor.

She backed up until she was up against a wall and slid down to the floor, unable to believe how close she was to death. She was brought out of her daze when a warm hand touched her face near the gash, causing it to sear in pain. Keena looked at Sweeney. He looked at the cut and sighed.

"Lets get you downstairs." He said, as usual, rarely, almost never, looking her in the eyes. The only person he ever seemed to look in the eyes was Mrs. Lovett.

"Ok. And thank you. You saved my life. That could have been me in that trunk. He was so close to slitting my throat…" she trailed off at the mere thought of it. She didn't care for her life, but if she had died then Jenny would never get home. The reason for her life was her friends. They where finally happy, and Jenny would never be happy until she was back with her new family and older brother… never.

"It's what I needed to do. I can't be discovered and I can't let you disappear. People would get suspicious." He said, half dragging her down to the pie shop. "… But I will not lie to you, I was worried. You and Jenny have become, like Antony, somewhat friends. Or the closest I have had since the day I was imprisoned." Keena smiled at him. "Just, don't tell Jenny. After spending over a week with her on the ship, I can tell I'll never hear the end of it." Me muttered.

"I promise." She said. "Cross my heart and hope to shave." she whispered the last bit, but Sweeney didn't notice.

**Sorry if this one's a bit boring, but I didn't know how to make the story any better than in the movie, so this is my (failed) attempt of improvising. Plus something went rong when I uploaded this so I had to cut out Mrs. Lovett's song. Anyway, hope you (somewhat) enjoyed it and keep looking for the next part.**


	7. Chap 7: Insane 2

**Sorry for the problems and having to skip Mrs. Lovett's song, but it was ether no song or no update. I'll try to put in the songs but if they aren't there you know why (if not see chapter 6). Enjoy!**

(Chap 7: Insane 2)

After the cut had stopped bleeding Keena was feeling tired. She tried to clean around the shop but ended up walking into walls and almost fell down the stares that led from the barber shop to the pie shop, after which she was forced to go to bed despite it being the middle of the day.

As usual she was in her insomniac state. She hardly ever slept, the fact that she even had _dreams_ here shocked her to no end. She tossed and turned until she felt a sharp pain in her head again. She opened her eyes to find herself back in her dream she had had the other night. She was in a room with two beds but there was only one belt on the bed that was undone. The belt was probably only used to extremely mental patients. The room was all white. The walls where made of sponge and the floor made from the same kind of mats she used in her gymnastics class in school.

"Thank god, your awake." Said a voice from the other side of her. It was Sweeney. His face looked like it had been all cut on the right side and the sleeve on his right was ripped to reveal a bruised arm. "I thought they had killed you."

"What? What do you mean? What happened to your arm?" she asked. The Sweeney in her dream was much kinder and… happier than the man she had come to know in the real world. This must have been what he was like before he became Sweeney Todd. Back when he was Benjamin Barker. Maybe this is a sign that Ben is still in Sweeney.

"You tried to escape remember. You where attacked by your parents. I ran after you, landed on my arm when I jumped out of the window. I caught up with you just in time to see them. Ran back here to get help." He explained.

"My parents. Where…" she tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain.

"Ran off. They've just been caught this morning. You've been out for almost two weeks. You where technically dead by the time they had found you… they didn't believe me at first that you'd escaped. They managed to bring you back though."

"How did we end up in here? Your not yourself. Your not the Mr. Todd I know." Keena said, hoping to snap herself out of it. He looked at her with a mixture of pain, sadness and pity of sorts.

"… because I'm not Sweeney Todd. I'm Benjamin Barker. This is where everyone goes when they shut themselves out. I shut myself away because I knew that whatever was happening back home it wouldn't be good. It would hurt me. I shut myself away so I wouldn't have to put up with the pain and torment that I've had to go through. Just like you. You've shut yourself away from everyone but Jenny and her brother Jay. You don't trust anyone else but them because everyone else has just hurt you. You keep quiet and never let people see the real you. If this carries on, you will become like me…. Trapped here forever." He said. She understood perfectly.

"How do I stop this? If I become like you then I'll never help Sweeney, or anyone else." Keena begged for him to tell her.

"If you can open yourself up again, you will be saved. Show people who you really are, and maybe along the way you will save me and Sweeney. Get him to open up to someone. I might be saved and me along with him, and yourself." he said.

"How can I get him to open up to me? Or anyone for that matter?" She asked desperately.

"You know that he and I are not so different. You know something no one else does. When the time comes, you'll work it out." he said.

Suddenly she was back in her room and she could hear yelling. The judge had escaped from Sweeney thanks to Antony.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought Ben." She muttered.

**Sorry it's a bit short but it's meant to be that way. Anyway, please review.**


	8. Chap 8: There back

**Ok, this might be a bit short again and I'm sad to say that if I don't finish this in less than a few weeks you will have to wait until near the end of the summer before I update cuz I've got a lot of things planned so I'll be busy so this is just a warning ok. Enjoy!**

(Chap 8: There back)

Keena woke up, again to the smell of fresh pies. It had been a few days since Mrs. Lovett had been making people into pies. Jenny had stopped talking to Keena. She was having mood swings and blamed Keena for everything. On the way down stairs to help set up for the morning customers she ran into Jenny.

"Look, Jenny, before you say anything I want to ask how-" Jenny cut Keena of. She wouldn't listen.

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, covering her ears with her hands. "I HATE YOU! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU BEING SUCH A FREAK I WOULD BE HOME RIGHT NOW!" and then she ran off.

"What did I do?" She sighed

_Keena:_

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again._

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me._

She sighed. She walked into Mr. Todd's barber shop when she was done. She was surprised to see a woman there too, but her eyes widened and her pupils shrank when she realised who the two customers where. The woman was tall with bottle-blue hair which had obviously been died and skin so caked in fake tan she was like a muddy field and so much makeup she looked like a drag queen. The other man was short and round like a football, a balding head and brown beard. A large, spiked belt went over one shoulder like it was a bag handle. Her parents!

"Oh, there you are Keena." Her mother said, sneering at the girl who seemed to shrink to the size of a fly in front of the two adults.

"Where have you been you wrenched little freak." Her foster farther stepped up to Keena, raising his belt. She landed on her back, trying to escape, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike her in the stomach, but instead she got up and moved out of the way. He looked at her, confused. Normally she wouldn't dare defy him.

"Oh, Jason's suck a joker. Thank you so much for looking after our darling little Keena." Her foster mother said as she hugged and smothered Keena with fake affection. Sweeney was aware of this so decided to be cautious. "Now, do you think that maybe you could cut my hair too? I know I'm a lady and all, but my hair is desperate for a cut."

Sweeney was about to reply but Keena interrupted. "Of course he will. I'm Mr. Todd's assistant you see. While Dad is having his shave would you like a massage?" Keena offered. Her mother nodded. "Then right this way. After you." Keena opened the door. Thank god they had never seen more than five minutes of the movie.

She turned to Sweeney and whispered to him. "Get rid of him." making a slicing motion to her neck with her hand. "And when your done, her too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, darling. I knew we should have killed you ages ago. I don't know why we even bothered fostering you to begin with… oh well. Once we're done here, Mr. Todd will have to let us take you back. We can get rid of you, make sure you can't tell anyone and get us put in jail, and then we're off for a new life." Her mother sighed as she lay on Keena's bed for a massage.

Keena just sat and rolled her eyes. How she whished she had taken one of the razors. How she whished she could get rid of both parents right now. She never wanted to be a killer, but she wanted them to suffer for what they had done to her, and all the other children they had killed. Back at home they had a wall of all the kids they had looked after or had themselves before they killed them. Jason and Kerry weren't even there real names. They changed there names after every murder and even had plastic surgery to hide there faces. They have had hundreds of names for the hundreds of children they had murdered.

When Sweeney came in Keena's room, Kerry had fallen asleep, so he just killed her there. Keena couldn't help but give Sweeney a small smile. "That's twice you've saved me from a fate worse than death. But I heard what you said, and I somewhat agree."

_Keena:_

_Because in all of the whole human race  
Mr Todd, there are two kinds of people and only two  
There's the one they put in there proper place  
And the one with there foot in the other one's face  
Look at me, Mr. Todd, look at you._

_Now we all deserve to die  
Even you Mr. Todd...even I  
Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief  
For the rest of us death will be a relief  
We all deserve to die._

"And I can see your point. But if the wicked did not exist (or most of them) then the rest of us wouldn't long for death. But… I do believe things happen for a reason… so Evil has a reason to be here." She looked sadly at Sweeney.

"And what exactly would that be? All it does is kick us down." He pointed out.

"To set the boundaries for us. If there where no such thing as evil then there could be no good… there would be nothing. So the rest of us need to fight the good fight for our cause." She said.

"And that would be?" Sweeney raised and eyebrow.

"A better future… And I want you to promise me that once the Judge is dead you'll never kill again… or everything I've done will have been for nothing." Keena said, pointing at the man. Sweeney gave her a strange look but nodded.

"But only when the judge is dead." he agreed.

"And, promise you won't kill Mrs. Lovett?" she asked.

"Why?" He gave her another look.

"You have to promise first."

"Ok." he nodded slowly.

"Ok… well. It's about your wife, Lucy… she's not dead."

**Oooooo! How's this going to end? And the song Keena sings is 'All I'm living for' by Evanescence, sorry if it doesn't exactly fit with the point in the story. Keep reading and reviewing people!**

**Sweeney: Can I have some help over here? Keena's ran off and everyone else is making pies! I need help with cleaning up all of this blood before my next customer gets here!**

**Me: Oh, and if some of you could volunteer to help Mr. Todd clean this mess we would be so grateful.**


	9. Chap 9: Sick

**Sweeney: I still haven't gotten this cleaned up! If anyone sees all this blood then my plan goes down the drain… whatever that is. And I'm getting blood all over my new white shirt. Help us not or I will kill you.**

**Me: Oh, stop being such a big girls corset Sweeney. We need help here! Please volunteer to help and I could persuade Sweeney to not make you the next victim/meat pie. And on a better note. Enjoy!**

(Chap 9: Sick)

"What?" Sweeney stared at her in disbelief. It wasn't possible. His Lucy couldn't still be alive. She had to be lying. And if it was true then how could she know?

"She's alive… Mrs. Lovett told me." she lied.

"Your lying… and if not… she knew." Sweeney grabbed his razor. "She lied to me. But I find out your lying… I never said I wouldn't kill you." His hands in fists, fire in his eyes. He held the razor to Keena.

"It's true. Lucy did take the poison, but it didn't kill her, she just wound up crazy. She was sent to Bedlam, the mad house, somehow escaped." Keena tried to explain calmly, but she began to panic, fearing that the Demon Barber's rage could lead to the same end for everyone. A quick flash and total blackout.

"LIAR!" Sweeney yelled with rage. Just them Mrs. Lovett cam in. He held her to the wall and put his blade to her neck. "Tell me you didn't lie. Is Lucy dead or not?" He asked.

"Bu- Wel- I- Ho- I-," Mrs. Lovett stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"It's of Mrs. Lovett. I told you what you had told me. She knew how heartbroken you would be. She wanted to protect you from this, but she told me because it was becoming too much for her." Keena lied. Mrs. Lovett caught on.

"I… I never wanted you to feel like this. I wanted you to be happy. And… I love you. I always had, and I was so happy for you when you had found Lucy… but when she went mad… I couldn't bare to even think of what it would be like for you… the pain and misery. But it looks like my efforts where in vane." Sweeney let her go, stepping back. His expression was pure pain.

"My Lucy… a mad woman." he sat on the chair. "Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"… I can take you to her, if you want." Keena offered, putting a comforting hand on Sweeney's shoulder. Surprisingly he didn't shake her off or even move. "Todd, there's nothing you can do to get her back… some of her is still there, but most of it's gone. Your going to have to let her go sooner or later." She said calmly.

"I need to see her… say goodbye to her. Maybe then, and once the Judge is gone, I can forget this." He said sadly. His voice was but merely a whisper.

"This way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon found the crazy old woman on a street near Fleet Street. She was dancing and singing "Smoke! Smoke! Sign of the Devil! Sign of the Devil! Set it on fire! Set it on fire!"

Keena stepped forward and spoke as softly as she could but still audible. "Lucy. Mrs. Barker?" she said. She walked up to the woman, standing under a lamplight, leaving the others in the dark. The woman noticed Keena and smiled. The two had met before.

"How are you my child? Beware the devil, he may not seem it but he's closer than you think… you could be the angel to stop him before he possesses your friend forever." She said quietly.

"I'm fine. I've brought friends." Keena said.

"Friends?" Lucy looked at her, confused.

Keena nodded to the others to come out of the darkness. Sweeney walked over slowly. "The devil! The Devil!" Lucy cried. "He has been possessing you. Let him do so for much longer and there won't be anything left of you to save." Lucy pointed to Sweeney. "Say… don't I know you sir?"

"Lucy, it's your husband…. Benjamin Barker." Keena whispered to her. She took Lucy's hand and Sweeney's and made them hold hands.

"Benjamin Barker?… Ben?" Lucy looked at Sweeney's eyes. "you've come home… I can't go back, Judge Turpin will be waiting for me, and…. There's something I can't remember… something about a child, and I don't mean Joanna. Well, I've got to go. Is there anything I can do for you?" Lucy asked, almost coming out of her madness, but sinking back in.

"When the time is right, you'll know what to do." Keena said. No one questioned as to what she meant. They probably wouldn't understand even if Keena could explain it.

"I've come to say goodbye Lucy. I will stop the devil what did this to you. I love you." Sweeney whispered. He pulled Lucy into an embrace .

"I love you to, Benjamin." She whispered before going back to her crazy muttering, walking off to the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A week later)

Keena came into the cellar where all the pies where cooked. Toby had been told about the murders from the beginning and had gotten used to grinding the meat from humans, but refused to eat the pies. Mrs. Lovett had made vegetable pies for Toby and the girls, who had decided to turn vegetarian.

"Hey Toby, Danny." She waved to the young boy. Danny, who had found a home at the wig shop next door, spent his free time helping make or serve the pies. The grinder was so big that the two found it hard to push when they worked together, let alone by themselves.

She sighed as she opened the oven and hoyed several large shovels of coal in to keep the fire burning. She squinted as the fire seemed to blur for a few seconds, before returning to normal. Since the fights with Jenny she spent most of her time down in the cellar making pies or in Todd's barber shop, both of which where dark places. She figured that it was nothing, she just wasn't used to such bright light anymore. It was hardly ever bright outside ether. The London air was always gray with smog.

"Keena." Keena heard Mrs. Lovett speak as she came down with an empty tray. "Mr. Todd would like your help in his shop."

"Ok." Keena ran up to the barber shop. Sweeney was still sitting in his chair. He had hardly uttered a word since meeting Lucy, but he seemed a little happier, if you could call it that. She had been there almost every time he killed someone, and now he seemed a little… reluctant to do so. "Feeling any better?"

"Could say that." Sweeney smirked at her, but it had lost it's evil hint, or quite a bit of it. "I need you to clean the place up. I need the steps done too. Antony has gone to Bedlam as a wigmaker's apprentice to get my daughter back. I want everything to be perfect for when he comes to try and take her back. Soon this will all be over." He smirked again.

"Will do Todd." Keena grinned. "and, Todd you shouldn't keep everything to yourself. If you ever need someone to talk to you can find me. You may not say it, or even like it, but I'm your friend." she looked at Sweeney who looked back in thought. "I'll just get on with my work."

It took a while but she had finally done with the shop, now she just had the landing in front of the shop and the stares leading to it. She just needed to finish polishing the doorknob. She was almost done when her vision blurred again. The 18th time in the three hours it took to clean the place. She shook her head. She needed to get permanent glasses. She noticed that she had also been coughing a lot. She shook it of as dust being brought up from all the cleaning causing her coughing.

She stood on the landing and used her makeshift mop. Back then they only and a rag, but Keena had found some old rags that Mrs. Lovett didn't need, a long, thick stick and some glue in her bag and used it to make a mop. Her vision blurred again but this time didn't go back to normal. She began to cough so hard she couldn't stand. She sat on the floor, resting her back on the railings. She kept coughing harder until she could taste something thick and sweet in the back of her mouth and trickle into her mouth. She looked at her hands to see them covered in blood.

"Keena, are you coughing again-" Sweeney was cut off when he saw the girl crumpled on the floor, blood on her hands.

Her lungs where burning and her chest felt tight. Her breaths where heavy and ragged as she struggles for breath. Sweeney knelt beside Keena and lay her down properly. She was feverish, more so than when he had woken her up all those nights ago, when she was screaming from nightmares. She felt like she was in the oven in the cellar.

Sweeney wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but he knew it wasn't good.

**Sorry if it's a bit lame but I'm kind of stuck. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**


	10. Chap 10: In London City

**I think I will make a sequel but I will also be doing a series of drabbles with the characters from this story, so I'd love some requests for that and I'll get to work on them. Enjoy!**

(Chap 10: And life goes on)

Danny ran into the pie shop, a desperate look in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett just stared at him. "Where is she? Where is Keena?"

"She's in her room… she's in a terrible state." Mrs. Lovett said, placing a bowl of soup on a tray for the ill girl.

"She can't stay here. She needs a doctor, now." Danny said urgently.

"We've just got enough to send her, but if there is a cure then without a bought we'll have to pay up for that too." Mrs. Lovett explained.

"I can help. I have a good amount of money from my work. If there is anything that might/will help save Keena's life then I will do it." Danny almost yelled.

"Come with me." She motioned Danny to follow her out of the shop. "It's not just that…. You think you'll have enough money to get a coach? The doctor's all the way on the other side of London."

"I think so." He nodded.

"I'll get Jenny to send for a carriage." she whispered before opening the door to Keena's room. "Keena, you awake?"

They came in to see Keena lying in bed, her eyes where open, but she looked as if she where dead. Danny joined Jenny and Toby, kneeling beside Keena's bed. Sweeney was sitting in a chare, worry clear as a bell on his face.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Keena… you're my best friend." Jenna whispered, he voice cracking. "You're my best friend, I love you like a sister… I'm so sorry." Toby put his arms around Jenna and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Shhhh." Keena whispered weakly. "It's ok… I'm just sorry you'll never get home. Looks like a I spent all that time trying, dreaming that you could be safe, like I wanted for all of my friends, it was all for nothing."

"It's ok. I… I just whish there was something I could do. I don't need a family, or even my brother, so long as I have a friend half as good as you, I'm happy. You scared?" Keena nodded slowly. "Me too." Jenny looked to the floor.

_Danny:  
No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Danny, Toby and Jenny:_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while we're around..._

_Nothin's gonna get you_

_When we're by your side._

_We'll make a fortress for you,_

_In which you can hide_

_Danny:_

_I've hidden how I feel, what I want to show, and I will_

_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around._

Keena stared at Danny. What did he mean?

"I'll explain later." He turned to Jenny and handed her some money. "Jenny, we need you to hire a carriage to the nearest hospital. They might be able to help her… hurry, run." He urged. Jenny sprinted out of the room, passed the barber shop, down the stairs and bolted down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat around, waiting for the doctor to come back. They where all so nervous. What if there was nothing they could do? What if she would get worse? What had she done to warrant such a slow and agonising death?

Sweeney couldn't sit still and kept getting up, pacing back and forth for 10 minutes (which felt like an hour) and sitting down for a few seconds before getting up again. Everyone stood up when the doctor finally came into there room. They had been spending the night in one of the separate rooms, after refusing to go home.

"Well?" Sweeney asked.

"Is she alright?" Jenny asked.

"Can you help her?" Danny asked.

"Please say you can help Keena." Toby begged, falling to his knees.

"Well, there is some good news and some bad news." The doctor said. Why was it always the first thing doctors would say even in Victorian times? "The good news is, there is a way to save her, but the problem is… I don't know whether it's too late for her, or if it will work or… or kill her." The doctor admitted.

"What? No! No! It can't be too late. It won't kill her. It cant…. Keena." Jenny yelled and broke down sobbing.

"Here's the medicine." The doctor handed Mrs. Lovett a bottle with some form of liquid inside. "I'll let you take her back. I think it would be best if, that if she does die, she dies at home." The doctor looked at Mrs. Lovett sadly.

"Thank you sir." she said, taking the bottle and handing him the money.

Although the others didn't know it, Keena could hear everything that was going on. She sighed.

_Keena:_

_Ain't it great the way it all begins  
in London City?  
Right away you're making time and making friends  
No one cares where you were yesterday  
If they pick you out you're on your way  
To a once upon a time that never ends_

So, Keena, now, don't be shy  
Get out there, let go and try  
Believing that you're the gal  
They're dying to see  
'Cause a dream's no crime  
Not once upon a time  
Once upon a time in London City

If it's always once upon a time  
In London City  
Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?  
How could anyone stay starry eyed  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?

So, Keena, now, don't be scared  
Though yesterday no one cared  
They're getting your place prepared  
Where you want to be  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in London City

Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in London City  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in London City  
And it's always once upon a time  
In London City

**Sorry if it's a bit lame again but I wanted to update today and I'm running out of time.**


	11. Chap 11: Everything Ends Here

**Here it is! The final chapter! I would love some requests for the series of drabbles that I will start after this. Enjoy!**

(Chap 11: Everything ends here)

Keena lay weakly in the bed. Danny stood, the bottle of medicine in his hand.

"Keena you have to take it." Danny urged. She had flat out refused to take the medicine, and refused to eat anything, incise Mrs. Lovett had decided to put the stuff in the food.

"No. It'll kill me faster. Knowing my luck, it won't work. I don't want to die earlier than I already am. I want to spend my last days with Jenny, you, Toby, Todd and Mrs. Lovett." She said. She was determined not to take the liquid.

Danny sighed, then had an idea. He placed a bit of the cure in his mouth discreetly and pretended to give up. The liquid didn't taste as bad as he expected it to. He sat beside Keena, put his arms around her so she could sit up. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She let out a small gasp, which he used to deepen the kiss. She realised what he was doing, but she didn't care. He was kissing her. Danny, the most popular (and the nicest, smartest and kindest) boy in her school was actually kissing her. He moved so he was on his knees in front of her and yet sort of above her, one hand beside her head on the wall, the other on the back of her neck to push her closer, to deepen the kiss even further. Danny slowly pulled away.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He asked smiling. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Then he kissed her again, gently yet passionately.

He finally left her to rest. He smiled, catching one last glimpse of her sleeping form, a small smile gracing her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keena felt a flash and woke yet again in the mad house. In the white room with Sweeney Todd sitting next to her. He was smiling… more like grinning at her.

"You've done it. There letting me go soon! You have almost completely saved me. But there is one last thing you have to do." He said, still smiling.

"What is it? Please tell me. I feel stronger than ever. The medicine has worked, I can feel it. All I need to do his help him save Joanna and get rid of the judge." Keena said, she felt like she could do anything.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. You coming here has more to do with destiny than you could ever know. This was never a coincidence. Everything you believed in is real. Trust yourself and everything will make sense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keena shot up. She felt a pain going up her arms and she knew that she had to find Sweeney. Somehow she automatically knew where he was. She opened the door and spotted Danny asleep on the chare. He had decided to stay there for the night to make sure Keena was safe and sound. She giggled a little and covered him with a blanket before walking down the stares. She went into a draw in the kitchen and took out a candle and a match. She struck the match against the table, lit the candle and wandered down to the cellar.

She wandered down the steps and saw nothing, until she walked by the meat grinder. Beside the grinder was a smallish pool of blood, but unlike usual it trialled off into the darkness. She walked to the back of the room where she could see a huddled figure sitting on the floor. It was Sweeney! He was surrounded by blood, his wrists covered in long, freely bleeding wounds. One of his razors, drenched in his blood, lay on the floor in front of him.

She ran up to him, kneeling beside him, not caring that her, mostly white, clothes became soaked with his blood. He looked at her, not bothering to hide his face, for, even in the dim candle light, she could see where tears had stained his face and where still falling. He didn't seem to believe that she was sitting beside him.

"Todd? Oh my god! What happened? Why did you do this to yourself?" Keena put her hands on his shoulders, sitting on her feet in front of Sweeney.

"I… I couldn't do it." Keena just stared at him. What did he mean? "After finally saying goodbye to Lucy… I was so sure you where going to die…. I don't know why, but I just couldn't deal with it. It almost felt like I was loosing Lucy again." He explained. "And, I've betrayed Lucy."

"What?" Keena looked confused.

"I think… I know, I'm falling in love with Mrs. Lovett."

"Oh, you stupid man!" Keena tried not to shout, but she was so stressed out. Sweeney was her friend and she wanted all of her friends to be happy and safe. Would all of her work be about to go down the drain, after all this? "I'm fine now, we're so close to getting Joanna back and Lucy would have wanted you to find love again. She wouldn't have wanted you to stay all alone in this miserable world forever. By the end of the day the judge will be another meat pie in Mrs. Lovett's shop. You can't give up now. Come on, let me help you." Keena stood up and held out her hand to Sweeney. He seemed more or less reluctant to accept the help of a girl who was meant to be dead but took her hand and let her lead him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There." Keena said, smiling at how neatly she had bandaged Sweeney's hands. "Now we can get that damn Judge Turpin." She grinned at him.

"I have to do this alone." Sweeney said, getting up to walk back up to his shop.

"Oh no you don't." Keena stood between the first step and Sweeney. "I'm coming with you. We're in this together, like it or lump it." Sweeney tried a death glare on her but she didn't even blink.

"Alright. But stay right by me." he said. "Your worse for attracting other (and older) men then Lucy." Sweeney muttered. 'Is it just me, or is Benjamin Barker coming back already.' Keena thought.

Just then, the ugly, slug-like Beadle Bamford came through the door, making Keena jump. "Oh, Beadle. It's you. You gave me a fright. If you're here for a pie I'm afraid we're closed, but I could make a quick one for you if you like." Keena said, trying to stall. She knew he was late and that Antony and Joanna would be here soon.

"I'm afraid not. I came here to look at the bake house. There have been some complaints about the stink from the chimney. They say it's something most foal…. But, if Mr. Todd doesn't mind, maybe I could have that shave you offered before I should go down there? It would be a shame to miss it if there where any need to shut this place down." the Beadle asked.

"Right this way sir." Sweeney smiled darkly. Instead of putting on the shaving cream or anything on, he just grabbed a razor and slit Beadle Bamford's throat. Sweeney stamped the pedal to open the trap door and Keena pulled the lever so the Beadle went shooting down to the cellar.

"Mr. Todd?" Antony came into the room, a girl dressed in sailor's clothes, blonde hair hid under a peak cap, followed behind him. "He's coming. Judge Turpin, he's on his way here." he informed.

"I… is that… my dad?" Joanna said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She had only imagined what it would be like to finally meet her farther, and now the day had come, and fear that her nightmares would take over came over her.

"Jo… Joanna?" Sweeney whispered. The two stared at each other, slowly getting closer until they finally embraced each other. Keena let tears of joy role down her cheeks, until she noticed a certain Judge walking up to the shop.

"Joanna, get in the trunk. He's here." Keena urged. "You too Antony." she pushed the two lovebirds into the chest and sat on it just as Turpin came through the door.

"Where is Joanna?" He demanded.

"Downstairs," Keena spoke up. "poor thing was scared out of her whites. She's getting cleaned up with help from Mrs. Lovett. She'll be back up soon." Keena said, her voice dripping with fake sympathy.

"Yes. Thank goodness that the sailor did not molest her, and thank goodness to that she has seen the error of her ways. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness." Sweeney spoke, also with fake relief, but Turpin didn't notice.

"Than she shall have it." he said dreamily.

"How about a shave?" Sweeney offered. "Sit, sir. Sit."

"Always refreshing when one meets a fellow spirit." the judge said as he sat.

"With fellow tastes… in women at least." Sweeney replied.

"What?" Turpin looked confused.

"The years no bought have changed me sir. But then I suppose the face of a simple barber, a prisoner, a dog, is not particularly memorable." Sweeney replied. Just then did the judge realise exactly who he was talking to.

"Benjamin Barker." He glared at Sweeney with pure hate.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" Sweeney yelled and kept jabbing Turpin in the neck. Blood went spurting everywhere. Finally he slit the mans throat and sent him down the shoot. Just then Toby, Mrs. Lovett, Danny and Jenny came running into the room.

"You do realise that them two almost landed on me." Toby scowled at Sweeney before smirking. "Well, it's all over now."

Keena stood up and let Joanna and Antony out. Joanna gasped when she saw the blood. It looked like they where walking of the surface of a swimming pool filled with blood. The window was stained with the crimson liquid.

"It's ok Joanna. The judge is gone for good now. No one will notice, no one saw anything so they won't be able to work out where he went. He'll just be another person to mysteriously disappeared." Keena said, putting a comforting arm around the girl.

When Keena let Joanna go she ran into Sweeney's arms. Tears flowed freely down her face. After about 10 minutes of crying she calmed down and turned to Antony.

"Antony, I know I said that I would come away with you… but I can't. I have my farther here now and I want to stay with him…. You have to understand, I've always whished for this. I'm sorry." She said walking up to the sailor.

"I understand. It's alright to want your family, Joanna…. I have decided, and, that is, if you will allow me," He said to Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney "I would like to stay." he got down on one knee and took out a beautiful ring. The band was white gold and the diamond was huge and shaped like a love heart. "I was saving this for until we knew each other a little better, but…. Joanna, will you marry me?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Of coarse I will." she smiled as she let him place the ring on her finger. She then attacked him with a hug.

"And, how does Mrs. Todd sound to you Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney hinted to the woman beside him. She looked at him, expecting it to be a joke at first, but then she just stared, unsure of what to say.

"Well- I- w- e- ju-… really?" She blushed.

"Really." Sweeney put his arm around her waste, kissing her lightly and briefly on the lips.

"You did it! And your ok!" Danny said, wrapping his arms around Keena's waste and lifting her up, spinning her around and placing her back down.

"Yea… um. Danny?" she said, trying to hide her blush.

"Yea?" He looked at her.

"Um… what you said and did in my room…. Did you really mean it?" she asked, terrified of the answer. She was surprised when he put his arms around her, lifting her up to his face and kissing her passionately for god knows how long.

"I think there's your answer." He said after, reluctantly, pulling away.

"So, you doin' anything' tomorrow?" Toby asked Jenny, who where both avoiding looking at each other. "We got the day off, so… made any plans?"

"Not really… Mrs. L says we might be visiting the beach for the weekend." Jenny replied.

"Wanna hand around with me when we go? Not just as friends but as… more?" He looked at her then looked away in fear. "Or not. If you don't want to. We could just stay friends if you like." he quickly, but Jenny turned him round so he was facing her.

"I would love to go out with you." she said, before they too kissed.

"Who's for a tot o gin, ey?" Mrs. Lovett announced. "Let's celebrate!" Everyone went down and sat in a huddle in front of the fire, a large glass of gin each.

Keena looked curiously at a photo on the mantelpiece. She took out her rose-like locket and looked at the photo in it. She looked from her locked to the mantelpiece. 'It can't be' she thought.

"Mrs. Lovett." Keena spoke up. Mrs. Lovett was sitting on Sweeney's knee, the two happily sitting there. "I was wandering, who is that in the photo."

The picture was of a tall man with short, what probably would have been blonde hair in a barber's uniform, who looked pretty hansom, about the age of 27. There was a slightly younger woman with long, dark hair and dark eyes in the most beautiful dress ever. Holding the woman's hand was a dark hired boy in similar clothes to the man.

"That was Meggy and Tony Barker… Mr. Todd's parents." Mrs. Lovett explained.

"WHAT?!" Keena gasped and took the picture and pulled the locket from her neck. "Then this means there mine too!" She almost yelled. "Look!" she placed the locked beside the picture and thrust it into the adults faces. "There the same. I've had this since I was born. That is a picture of my real parents, it's the same one!"

"But that would make you two-" Jenny started.

"My sister?" Sweeney stared in disbelief. "Is it really you Keena?… oh my god." He looked at her.

"What's going on Mr. T?" Toby asked, confused. Mrs. Lovett ,got up so Sweeney could stand.

"I was just a boy… only 15. My little sister, Keena, such an exotic and strange name, was born. I loved her so much I was prepared to do anything to protect her…" he trailed off in thought.

"So what happened?" The others asked.

"A few weeks after… he came." he said. " an Angel. He said you had a job to do…. The best work anyone could do. But to do it you would need to reside somewhere else….. Another time. He promised that you would return. We gave you that so we could find you, or you us." he said, speaking more to Keena than anyone else. "He took you… we waited, but after the first year, my… our parents gave up. I still waited, year after year. It took me so long before I finally gave up myself. I gave up the day that our parents died… Keena. My sister, you've came home!" he smiled sadly and hugged her.

"All this time I've had a big brother and never known…. Well, I'm here to stay. I'll never leave." Keena smiled.

And ever since then Keena lived with her brother, Sweeney and niece Joanna. Toby and Jenny where on there way to a great relation ship and although she didn't know it, Danny was already saving up to by Keena an engagement ring and to get more money had made is own tailoring business. With the money that the pie business had brought in, Mrs. Lovett was able to by some decent meat and the pies became even better than they had been when the meat was from priests and god known who else. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney where planning to move to the seaside in a few years if everything kept going the way it is. So all in all, it was perfect, but not for long. Not with Sweeney Todd and the Demon Children of Fleet Street.

_I miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
me de donna yume wo  
mirareru no?  
mirareru no?  
Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete nagareteru  
Tsukurotta sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-Tachi  
_

_I miss Alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
nageteru no?  
nageteru no?  
Mou atashi  
kotoba o tsumuku  
shita no netsu  
same kitte meteru o utamo  
Utae nai  
Still you do not answer._

**OMG! I can't believe that it's actually done. Bet you didn't see this ending coming. The song at the end is a Japanese song called Still Doll, it's great and here's the words in English if you want them. Look up the song on you tube, it's great. I will make a sequel you can count on that. So, alas it is here I say… goodbye *cries*.**

**Sweeney: Thank you to all who have reviewed and you'll be seeing plenty more of me, my sister and our friends later. By.**

****

_I miss Alice  
With your glass eyes  
What kind of dream  
Can you see?  
Are you fascinated with?  
Stilll  
My heart tears  
And drifts  
Stuck in the patched crevices  
Are memories  
_

_I miss Alice  
With that fruitful lips  
To whom does love  
Is cast away?  
Is lamented?  
Already  
I spin my words  
Feverish tongue  
Has turned cold  
The song to love  
Can't be sung either  
still you do not answer..._

(Keep a look out for a sequel ok)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
